The present invention relates generally to the fields of recovering data when data corruption has occurred and finding corrupted data portions (for example, corrupted data blocks) when a larger set of data has become corrupted.
It is known to use a piece of software, such as a software “tool” to “backup” a set of data (for example, a set of files) on an ongoing basis over time. Conventionally, when a set of data (for example, one, or more, data files) is subject to change, then backup copying of the data set is accomplished by incrementally moving portions of copies of files whose data has changed from a primary file system to a backup file system. There are several well-known methods for performing this kind of incremental backup, such as the concurrent data protection (CDP) method. It is further known that a set of data, which is subject to backup by a backup tool, may become corrupted such that some, or all, of the data set becomes difficult, or impossible, to use.